1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleansing control apparatus adapted to automatically control the amount, direction, angle, etc. of a fluid when the fluid such as cleanser, medicine or the like is jetted out to clean or sanitize an aimed part of one's rump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cleansing control apparatus of the type referred to above, for instance, a control apparatus used in a toilet is designed to control opening and closure of a jet port having one or a plurality of opening holes, or to oscillate and move the position of the jet port to clean a predetermined area of the aimed part.
The jet port of the conventional control apparatus is preliminarily positioned and directed towards a point where the aimed part of the rump is supposed to be found after easing nature. The aimed part is made clean by opening the jet port and flushing the liquid to the aimed part.
However, in the above arrangement where the jet port is positioned at a fixed position, a flush of the liquid does not always hit the aimed part correctly since the position of the aimed part in the rump is different depending on the stature, age, and the like of the user. Therefore, the user is obliged to move the aimed part in the way of the gushing fluid. Moreover, the aimed part spreads a predetermined area, and it becomes necessary to move the rump during cleansing in order to clean up the whole aimed part desired to be cleaned.
In the meantime, such an approach is made to lessen the movement of the rump around the center of the aimed part such that a moving part which is able to change the position of the jet port from the standard position is provided in the control apparatus. The moving part is adapted to oscillate for every user.
However, any of the aforementioned arrangements is not capable of confirming the position of the aimed part, and since the fluid is jetted only to a predetermined point, the user is inconveniently required to move the aimed part by himself or herself.
In addition, a selection button must be used to switch the position of the jet port depending on whether the user is male or female or, excretes feces or urine. It is a troublesome to manipulate the button every time before use.